Pokemon: Keyblade Masters 2
by Jrod96
Summary: it says mlp and kingdom hearts but it is sapose to be Kingdom hearts and Pokemon but it was being stupid


**A/N: Ok this is like a 2nd part to Pokemon: Keyblade Masters so it is called Pokemon: Keyblade Masters 2 and this fanfic is adopted from Auriansmule's account and btw I want to make some stuff clear 1: Ash dose age, and 2: if you don't like how I do things then don't read, I am going to put some new worlds in this fanfic too so ya and I will be adding some of my comments to this and I will probably put some of the reviews on here at the beginning so ya. I don't own anything but the plot. (Man this is going to be a long one!)**

* * *

We start our story with Ash and the others on Destiny Island and they are making sure that they everything that they need for the trip, "Ok", Kairi said. "Lets go over the check list one more time." Ok boys?", Aqua asked. "Fine!", all six boys said. Kairi then picked up the check list and started reading it out loud. "Food?", "Check!", "Cloths?", "Check!" They went through the rest of the list and then Aqua asked, "Hey Ash got your Yu-Gi-Oh cards?" "Check!", Ash said. "Ok... Is everybody ready to go?" Ash asked. "Ready!", everyone said. After they all said that the gummy ship beamed them up and they got on there way.

* * *

"Ok who's turn is it to pilot?", Sora asked. "Lets give it to Kairi this time to see how good she does!" Ash said. "Really?", Kairi asked. "Ya I agree with that!", Sora said. The others nodded in agreement. "Ok thats that Kairi lets see how good you are at piloting", Ash said. "Ok then", Kairi said. "Lets do this." They get going and keep going for like 50 miles until... "Ahh!", Sora asked. "What was that?!" "I don't know!", Ash said. No sooner then he says this they get hit by a asteroid, they all get knocked out, and get through off course and land on a unknown world.

* * *

**A/N: The lines are for scene changes so ya oh and it sometimes mean that I have something to say...**

* * *

When they woke up they felt different then what they normally do and they looked at each other and did not know what to say... but, little did they know that a little cryn blue Pegasus seen them beam down but did not know how they did it and she wanted to go get one friend but, stayed to see what was going on and to get some answers.

* * *

**A/N: Ya I just did that and yes I am a bronie so don't say anything about it because there are some Military bronies and one drill Sargent that I know of lol**

* * *

"Ok?... Where are we and what are we?", Terra asked. "Well I know what they rest of you are... Terra you are a normal pony well I shouldn't say your just a normal pony because of the Keyblade but you know, Donald you are a small duck of course, Goofy you are a looks like wolf made out of wood, Ven and Sora you two are Pegasus, and Aqua you are a Unicorn..." Ash said. "But, I do not know what me and Kairi are but, what I am guessing is that we are some kind of royalty though." Just then the cryn Pegasus came out of nowhere and said, "Ya you got that right and you two are royalty but, I have not seen you before and btw you two are Alicorns part Unicorn and part Pegasus... Names Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in Equestria but, you can just call me Dash!", Rainbow Dash said. "Now what are your names?" "Well I am Sora and thats Donald, Goofy, Terra, Ventus... Ven for short, Aqua, Kairi, and Ash!" Sora said. "Well its nice to meet you guys!" Rainbow Dash said. "Ya you too Dash." Ash said. "Can you show us around?" asked Kairi. "Sure thing and I will inter dues you to my friends!" Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

* * *

After showing them around Ponyville for a while Rainbow Dash first takes them to meet Fluttershy, then Apple Jack, then Pinkie Pie, then Rarity, and then they finally had gotten to the Ponyville Library to meet Rainbow Dash's last friend... "HEY TWILIGHT ARE YOU HERE?!", Rainbow asked. "Ya I will be right there!" Twilight answered back. Then 10 secs. later Twilight comes from where ever she was at and says... "Ok Rainbow Dash what is..." Twilight started to say but, could not find words to say for what she is seeing next to Rainbow Dash. Twilight pulls Rainbow aside and asks her... "Ok who are these ponies; why are there two Alicorns, a unicorn, two Pegasus, and a Earth pony, and where did they come from?" "Well...", Rainbow begin. "The Earth pony is Terra, the Pegasus with the brown spiky mane is Sora, the bird is Donald, the wearied colored Timber Wolf is Goofy, the other Pegasus with the blonde mane is Ventus... Ven for short, the Unicorn is Aqua, the Alicorn with the brown mane is Kairi, and finally the other Alicorn with the black mane is Ash... also my new friends." "Hi!" all 8 said to Twilight. "Ok what is that on Ash, Terra, Aqua, and Ven?" asked Twilight"Oh... Ok then", Twilight said. "Ok I guess I will continue the tour that I was doing with them." Dash said. "Ok see ya Dash... huh?... Wait!" Twilight said. "Ya Twilight?" Dash asked. "What dose there cutie marks stand for and why do they all look kind of the same?" Twilight asked. "Oh I know what they mean but, I don't see the need to tell you right now so when the time arises I will tell you what they mean and why the all look kind of the same is because we all have a common destiny that we must face and I know what you are thinking right know... You are thinking that we will not tell you but, we will tell you when we feal the time is right for us to tell you!", Ash said. "Very well then.," answered Twilight.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I think thats good for the first chapter plz review**


End file.
